marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golden fireburst/Here Comes A New Challenger (3) - May 2013
Editor's Note Third article in. I haven't touched UMvC3 in ages due to time constraints. As for now, the character spotlight featuring Phoenix Wright may be unfinished and inaccurate. I also have a tournament this week on Saturday. Rocking my Nova/Doom/Amaterasu team and hoping I can beat at least one person. Basics and Tricks Execution Addendum I have explained the basic motions of this game. Now I will explain the complex motions such as tiger kneeing. Tiger Kneeing is a technique originated from Sagat's Tiger Knee move in SFII. An example of the motion is shown below There are two variations of this move. One is used to cancel a launcher move into a special move on hit and the other is used to perform special moves whilst slightly above the air. Spencer players must know and perform these two types perfectly. The first one can be done as most launcher moves are jump cancellable. This jump takes 3 frames out of 60 per second. During these 3 frames, you can input a motion for a special move, instantly cancelling the jump into the move. But 3 frames is very short, 1/20th a second. Remember the buffering from last months issue, buffering is used to make this technique easier. After a launcher move, we input the tiger knee motion. Now the game recognises our motion as well as the jump. After this motion, press any attack button and the game will think we cancelled our jump into a special move. The timing of pressing the attack button will determine whether you perform an aerial special move or a grounded special move. In this case, we would like the grounded special move. So we press the attack button immediately after the . For Spencer players, this allows us to do a grappling hook punch right after we launch them for a nice 80k damage. The second one can be done anytime from the ground. The technique to perform this is the same though we need to delay our button press slightly after the jump. With this, the character becomes slightly airborne as well as performing a move. For Spencer players, it allows us to OTG with the grappling hook for a zip kick. This technique is fairly tricky at first but becomes easier after some practice. Spend about 10 mins a day trying this out. This technique is generally very useful for combos. Most characters require this technique for advanced combos. Character Spotlight Phoenix Wright No one can escape from the law when our ace attorney has entered the battlefield of Marvel vs Capcom 3. Whilst he doesn't seem to be the fighting type, Phoenix Wright has one of the most powerful power up modes in the game. However, he lacks the proper tools and mobility to get there, making him one of the worst characters in the game. Normals Wright has pretty bad normals. They are awkward in where they hit and makes hit confirmation hard. His cr.L is pretty good as it is capable of dodging various beams. Cr. H actually hits twice which makes it useful for breaking armor characters. It also has a nice hitbox. His s.L hits pretty high but is not mashable so it isn't a great anti-air. His s.H is a nice anti-air though, with hitboxes on both sides. His launcher move is actually quite safe on block with -3 frames. It has a decent range as well. In Trial Mode, his normals aren't any different barring s.H, j.H and cr.H. Standing H now has a smaller hitbox but can be followed up much easier with Iluminating Point which causes quite a hitstun to follow up with Objection or a launcher. These different normals are similar to L/M. In Turnabout Mode, all of his normals are safe on block, he gets a long reaching finger move (H) which has massive range and hitstun. In all of Wright's modes, he has an Objection like move. These are very slow and should only be used in combos. He also has Slip-Up, f.M, which hits overhead. It is unsafe on block but can be cancelled into special moves. Specials In Investigation Mode, he has access to Maya to help him out. The shield is very good as it absorbs 250,000 unscaled damage as well as protecting Wright. It is great for baiting moves which Wright can punish behind the shield. However, Wright can be thrown even if he is behind the barrier. Maya can also run and trip, hitting the opponent's legs. It hits OTG and cannot be stopped. Wright can perform unblockables with this move and Slip-Up. These moves can be plinked so that Wright can summon Maya and at the same time, search for evidence. It is performed via + file:Attack button.png then file:special.png one frame later. This allows Wright to collect evidence quicker or during combos. In Trial Mode, he loses Maya but gains some more moves. The Paperwork High is excellent for ending blockstrings as it is a devious frametrap. Paperwork Low is also good as well as for zoning. Press the Witness is only good for combos and is inefficient in countering advancing guards. He is able to use his evidence where Cell Phone is regarded as one of the best evidence. Summoning 3 orbs which home in on the opponent a second later is useful for resets or incoming characters. It also deals a lot of chip during X-Factor. In Turnabout Mode, all of his normals are faster, more powerful and safe on block. Evidence deals a lot of chip damage and Break the Witness becomes excellent in dishing out damage. Hypers Wright has access to one of the best Hypers in the game. Steel Samurai Maya Smelting is excellent for adding damage to Wright's combos. It cannot be stopped and hits low at the end of the Hyper, allowing Wright to perform his Slip-Up, causing an unblockable. He also cannot be pushblocked in this game. It is excellent for punishing opponents as it cannot be stopped once Maya enters the field. If Wright is the last man standing, he can use Steel Samurai Maya Smelting many times in a row by using THC, A1 + A2. This loop can ensure him a dead character provided he has the meter, This move can be used in all modes. Order in the Court is only available in Trial Mode and Turnabout Mode. It is very good as it has an invicibility start up. It can be used to punish the opponent effectively. It can also be DHC out into another super such as Devil Trigger, allowing a combo extension. However, if the move misses, Wright enters a hard knockdown state, allowing him to be hit with an OTG, leading to a combo. After this move, Wright enters Investigation Mode with all of his bad evidence gone. This is not the case when he is in Turnabout Mode. Ace Attorney is only available in Turnabout Mode and deals an unscaled 600,000 damage. It hits everywhere, hits OTG and is very fast. After this move, Wright enters Investigation Mode with no evidence. It is preferred to use this move when Turnabout Mode is almost finished. Assists Wright does not have any good assists. His Get 'em Missile is probably the best one as it hits low and hits OTG. Press the Witness is unsafe as Wright is vulnerable to attacks and Paperwork may work as a lockdown assist. Teammates Wright needs an assist that stops opponents in their tracks. This can include Haggar's Lariat or Doctor Doom's Hidden Missiles. Lockdown assists also help give Wright some time to gather more evidence. Amaterasu's Cold Star and Dante's Jam Session could work. Wright also needs his teammates to be able to fight as Wright is considered to be one of the worst characters in the game. Gameplan Wright's gameplan is to gather evidence and enter Turnabout Mode. This is tricky as gathering evidence is a risk where you could be punished and lose Wright in the process. Risk management is vital to playing Wright, such as attacking the opponent or gathering evidence when behind Maya's shield. If you gather evidence and your opponent actually breaks through the shield, then you are in trouble. If you attack the opponent, it may not be worth it compared to gathering evidence, e.g. against Iron Fist, gathering evidence may be preferred as he is easily zoned out. Wright is a very hard character to use that requires lots of decision making and correct ones too. If you want a challenge, pick Wright and prove your opponent guilty. [[User_blog:Golden_fireburst/Here_Comes_A_New_Challenger_(2)_-_April_2013|''Last Issue...]] [[User_blog:Golden_fireburst/Here_Comes_A_New_Challenger_(4)_-_June_2013|''Next Issue...]] Category:Blog posts